Bandicoot Chronicles
by Juba
Summary: Sorry for the name... I don't have a better one yet u.u Well, you'll see the introduction on the story, and sorry about my english ; It was kinda hard to find the right description Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

In a distant world, evil has been defeated, what had caused peace in there. Although that peace didn't last enough. A new evil has been rebirth, and it has almost extinguished the human kind trough experiences. Just a few managed to escape. Some of the ones, who were able to survive, became anthros, and the same happened to the animals, however, the ones who didn't become anthros, were transformed into monsters whose only purpose is to obey its master.

The name of this evil is Neo Cortex, also known as Dr. Cortex, who's, on his rage ended up recurring to the dark science of alchemy, and during one of his experiences, he ended up unlocking all the evil that was hidden in the very deep of his heart. Forgiveness and mercy no long exist for him.

A resistance was created. It's small, although all the members are ready for battle for the freedom that had existed one day. Unfortunately the members are young, because the adults have lost the only thing that's motivating these young warriors: hope.

Inside a dungeon, in one of the Cortex's many fortresses, someone was arrested in a cell. It was a male anthro, a white wolf with reddish eyes, and he was wearing a gray t-shirt with black pants. His name was Guido, and he was around 17 years. He was sitting in a dark corner of the cell.

The place was very old. The roof, floor and walls were made using big and heavy rocks. All the cells were rusty, however, the materials used were very resistant, so there's no escape without a key. And even if he were able to escape from his cell, he have another obstacle ahead, the big metal door that leads to the exit of that awful place. The only source of light was a small candle on the opposite rock wall.

Suddenly the old metal door echoed when it got unlocked. Someone was coming. Probally was one of the guards, the ones who would escort him to Cortex, the one who would interrogate him about the resistance, and later one decide what to do with him. If everything went well, Guido could become one of Cortex's subordinate, otherwise… He was trying not to thing about it.

The big metal door opened echoing the creaking, but it was difficult to hear the steps of the person who was coming to escort him, what made him fell anxious.

"Did you thought that I would leave you there?" said a feminine, and familiar, voice

Guido got surprised when he looked up to see a familiar face. She was also an antro. She was a cat with a yellow ochre fur, and was wearing earth brown pants and a black top and a white shirt, with all the buttons opened, showing her belly whose have a cream color and the top. She was called Juba, and was around 20, but has a childish face, looking a 16 years old teen.

"Sorry for the delay…" she said

"No, sempai, you came back! You don't have to apologize…" he said while she opened the cell's door, which one made also a loud creak when it got unlocked.

"We'll have to talk later, now we must get outta here before one of them start to miss his keys…" she said, pushing him by the hand. They went to the big metal door, and stopped behind it. Ears on top of the head, listening, searching for any kind of sound. One of the guards was coming to their direction. He was just a few meters away. This was their only chance. If that guard catch them, all the effort had been in vain. Juba was holding his hand with strength. She was nervous. The steps were getting closer and closer. It was now, or never. They started running. When the guard saw them, they were already on the top of the stairs that lead to one of the main hall of that fortress. They luck was the awful illumination, what gave them time enough to run, because the guard took a while until he realize that the prisoner was escaping. But, when he realized that, he started to shoot on them, and to order them to stop.

In each stair, each hall, Juba and Guido were forced to change the direction, because the guards that were appearing from nowhere and shoot on them. At least they didn't got shoot, and were going well. They had finally misled the guards.

"Do you know where the exit is?" asked Guido, while them still running.

"Yes!" she replied.

"It's after this door!" she said, opened the door. However, when she opened, the door led to an empty room. No furniture, no mirror, no wardrobe, nothing. Just and old window.

"Ops…" said Juba, almost in a whisper, while Guido starred her with some anger on his eyes.

"Wrong door…" she continued

"Yes, I realized that!" He said nervous.

"It's not my fault… With all this mess, I might have climbed one or two stairs wrong… and also turned on the wrong halls… passed trough three, or four wrong doors…." she mumbled, trying to find an excuse

"Without mention those 'shortcuts', right?" Guido said, he still mad at her

"But this place is a labyrinth!" she replied with a childish voice, while he just stared at her.

"THERE THEY ARE!" screamed one of the guards

Juba and Guido stopped with the discussion, and rushed inside the empty room.

"They're where?" asked the superior, when he got to the place.

"Inside there, sir!" answered the subordinate.

"And what are you waiting for? Go get them, NOW!" ordered the superior.

The guards had hits to door so hard that it fell on the floor.

When they got inside, the empty room was… empty.

"Are you SURE that they had gone inside here?" asked the superior with a tough voice, and with a growl.

"Yes, sir" answered the subordinate.

The superior walked to the window, and started to analyze it. He took a lantern, lighting around the dusty window.

There, he found paw prints on it. They had gone trough the roof.

He ended up smirking.

"Order the pack to go to the watch tower, and to go outside, around the wall. They won't get out. At least, not alive… And then, the Master will be pleased…." He said sounding very victorious.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you trust me?" asked Guido

"My life" she replied.

"Then, let's go!" he said, while pulling her by the hand towards another window. However, the guards were waiting for them. Just when Guido managed to open the window, he was shot in his chest, what made him fell backwards, on the roof

"NO!" yelled Juba in the moment of the shot. She kneeled toward him, and put his head on her leap. "You're going to be fine…" she said with some tears falling down

"You don't need to worry, cutie, you're going to join him" said one of the soldiers while pointing his gun toward Juba's head. She just holds Guido's hand and closed her eyes shut, waiting. And then…

… everything went black.

Juba wakes up. She had just fallen down, while sleeping in a tree's branch, into a bush. It was all just a dream. No… it was just a nightmare. A nightmare that she doesn't want to think about it.

"Nice fall!" said Coco, looking at Juba in the bush.

"Ai… Thanks… I guess…" said Juba, getting out of the bush.

"I though that cats always landed on they feet…" comment Coco

"Well, guess that I'm an exception…" replied Juba, taking off some leaves from her head.

"I'm glad that I found you." Said Coco

"Why?" asked Juba.

"Crash wants to talk to you about last night." answered Coco, while Juba just made a long sigh. "It was so bad?"

Juba was looking at the grass. Coco realized that she had a have though night.

"Well, just… take it easy with him, ok? He… well… Tawana cheated on him, and…he's not in…." but before Coco finish her phrase, Juba had already left her.

"How I hate when she does that…" mumbled Coco, while going toward the camp.

The camp was located in the middle of a forest. All the tents were well hidden in the middle of all the green trees and high grass. The tents were placed so they formed a empty circle in the middle.

Though the battles and knowing about the danger, everyone was chilling out there, they were all relaxed. However, some of them were practicing for battle, while others were cooking, or on guard. When Juba arrived, she saw Crash. He was practicing and learning some fight skills with Crunch. Crash looked at her, what made him lose his focus, and when he realized, Crunch had just tagged him into the ground.

"Heh, you have to stop loosing focus when a girl pass by." Said Crunch, just for annoy Crash, whose managed to get off Crunch's grip.

"So… I heard that you wanted to talk to me…" said Juba, standing in front of the boys.

"Yes." answered Crash, while getting some water to drink, and making a sign to Crunch. A sign that he knew that Crash wanted some privacy.

"Well… I'm here, so…" asked Juba.

"Why didn't you went with you partner?" he asked, while going to his tent.

"Because he freaked out in the last minute, and I said that if I saw his shadow, he's lost." She answered, while following him.

"But you know that we can't go out by ourselves" reprehended Crash.

"I know, but what chance to I have with a scared kiddo who didn't even showed up!" she defended herself.

"Ok. So, what did you found out?" he asked while Juba looked down, concerned. "Well?" he asked back.

Juba made a big sight.

"The place was destroyed. All the papers, all the scrolls…" she answered.

"What about the survivors?" he asked.

"They didn't have a chance." She answered looking at the floor.

Crash just hit a barrel with strength, what caused a small crack on it.

"Cortex is advancing very fast. If we don't discover what he wants…" he said while leaning his hand in the barrel

"Well… actually I kinda managed to discover how defeat him. Well, at least I…think so…" said Juba

"HOW?" asked Crash, going towards her, end holding on her shoulders, while he shaking her a little, what scared her a little.

"W..we…well… the 7 Holy Crystals…" she answered.

"But that's a myth…" said Crash, letting her go.

"No, it's not. They really did existed." she said.

Crash just sit on his bed, looking at her.

"You see, they really were created, and somehow they do have powers to change the things back how they were before."

"Well… we can give it a shot…" said Crash.

"So, how's that girlfriend of yours?" asked Juba

"Don't want to talk about it." He answered.

"So, I was right, wasn't I?" said Juba, but not in a provocative voice.

"What? Are you happy with that? Happy that she had cheated on me?" replied Crash.

"Geez! Calm down, I didn't mean to.."

"To what? Make me fell hurt?"

Just when Juba was going to argue with him, someone got inside Crash's tent.

"Excuse me, sir, but thy have arrived. They got one of Cortex's wolfs!" said a brown bear.

"Well, let's go talk to our 'new friend'" said Crash, getting up and walking towards the outside of his tent, with Juba after him.


	3. Chapter 3

He was wolf with a fur grey, almost black, with deep blue eyes. He was wearing a camouflage uniform, and was with his hands tied up, with the head down and the ears backwards. He was very your, around 15, 17 years.

When Juba and Crash got there, the members of the resistance let them pass.

"So, what do we have here?" asked Crash, looking at the young male wolf tied up in front of him.

"We found him near the border, sir. And we didn't understood a word that he said." answered the brown bear who went to call Crash in his tent.

"Where is he?" asked Crash, looking to the wolf.

"Eu não entendo" answered the prisoner

Crash was confused. He had no idea what the prisoner was talking about. Was he doing that on purpose, or it was for real? He had to find out.

"Very well then. Tell me where Cortex is, and I'll go light on you." said Crash.

"Eu já te disse, eu não entendo!" – said the prisoner, raising up his face, which was very wounded and dirty, and starring Crash. Just when Crash was going to loose his patience, Juba came in between.

"He doesn't speck English" she said, putting her hand on Crash's shoulder

"He must have been recruited recently…" she continued.

"So, 'Smarty pants', what's he babbling about?" asked Crash, crossing his arms.

Juba got on her knees, in front of the young wolf, placing her hand on his leg, for look him into his eyes.

"Da onde você é?" she asked.

"Antiga Amazônia" he answered

"O que aconteceu?" she asked.

"Cortex..." he answered. When he said that name, all the eyes of everyone who was around started to look to the young wolf.

"What he said?" asked Crash, but Juba ignored him, going on with the conversation

"O que ele fez?" she asked

"Encontramos um cristal, e fomos traídos por um dos nossos... Então... Ele veio, e..." he maid a pause

"... destruiu tudo. Queimou as moradias, pegou alguns de nós para realizar suas experiências, e outros para seu exército. Porém, os que revidaram..." he continued, but in the end he fawned, looking down, and with the ears backwards.

"Como você veio para aqui?" she asked.

"Um dos nossos me mandou buscar ajuda. Ele me disse para ir pra fronteira norte, e procurar pela Juba" when he said that, Juba's heart skipped a beat.

"n... não me diga que... foi mandado pelo... Guido..." she asked, without taking her eyes of him.

"Não sei dizer… estávamos em meio ao mais puro caos… e… eu era o mais rápido então..." he answered.

"Juba... wha... what just happened?..." asked Crash, worried.

"Let him go. He's one of 'mine'" Said Juba, getting up, and getting out "Treat his wounds, and he need to get re-hydrated" she ordered

"Juba, could you PLEASE tell me what the heck is going on?" asked Crash, holding her.

"They attacked the base in the Old Amazon. I'm going there looking for more survivals, and try to find some clue about where Cortex is hiding" she said in a hispid voice

"I'm coming," said Crash.

"What about the base?" she asked

"Coco can handle it."

"I'm going right now. If you wanna go, hurry up and don't forget to bring a medical kit with you" she said.

Crash jus nodded in agreement.

"See you at the gate" she said rushing to her tent to get her stuffs.


End file.
